


Gary’s fear

by HannahIDK



Category: The World’s End (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms, andy helps him conquer his fear, gary is scared of thunder and lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahIDK/pseuds/HannahIDK
Summary: Gary is scared of Thunder and Lightning and Andy is there to protect him





	Gary’s fear

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is really crappy, but Happy Halloween everyone! :))

There was a lightning storm scheduled to hit Newton Haven at some point today, and people are supposed to not go out because it’s too dangerous. Andy was standing at the window looking out at the rain, Andy kinda liked lightning storms he found them cool, and it lets him stay at home to take care of Gary. You see, Gary is getting better dealing with his depression and not picking at the cuts on his wrists, which still makes Andy cringe and brings back some heartbreaking memories. Andy needs to be there to make sure Gary is safe and okay, Andy would get worried or have little panic attacks at work about Gary relapsing. But if he was near Gary he would fine.

 

Andy looks away from the window and over at Gary, who was sitting up on the sofa in his cute shiba inu onesie scrolling through his phone, on the day Gary bought the onesie Andy asked why he got it and all Gary said was “it was on sale….and it’s soft” which is a valid reason on Andy’s part. Gary had a blanket pooled around above his waist with a soft plushie corgi by his side, during the year Gary moved away from some of the black clothing and started to wear some light colours, but he still wears black from time to time.

 

Andy walks over to the sofa, moving the grey corgi plushie to sit down next his boyfriend giving him a smooch on the cheek, he likes seeing Gary’s scrunch up a bit whenever he gets a kiss on the cheek Andy thinks it’s adorable. Andy pulls up the hood part of the onesie over Gary’s head, showing the ears and the little shibe face. The onesie is a size too big on Gary so the hood nearly covers his face, Gary swats his boyfriend’s hand away from his hood. Andy chuckled as his hand was being smacked away, “you look very cute as a dog” Andy said making Gary smile “well it’s my halloween costume” he said with his signature shit eating grin. “Gary, halloween is two days away” Andy said with no enthusiasm in his voice, “halloween is a month long tradition” Andy couldn’t help but laugh soon Gary giggled with him.

 

Suddenly the room gets dark, Gary let out a little inaudible squeak and froze as Andy got up to turn on the lights to find they aren’t turning back on. “The power is out” he sighed as he looked back over at Gary with the blanket wrapped around him “I’m going to see if we have any candles, stay put” Andy said as he walked out of the room into the kitchen. Gary grabbed the corgi plushie and held it close to his chest like if he was a child, a loud crack of thunder cut through the silence followed by a big flash of lightning. Gary let out a little scream and put the blanket over his head squeezing his eyes shut.

 

“Gary? you alright I heard a scream” Andy said worriedly as he rushed into the living room to see Gary with the blanket over his head, another loud crack of thunder broke the silence again Gary let out a squeak while tears started to run down his face. Andy walks over and sits next to Gary pulling him into his chest, rubbing his hand up and down his back and whispers sweet nothings into Gary’s ear to calm him down. Gary calmed down a bit and stopped crying “you’re afraid of thunder and lightning storms aren’t you?” Andy said gently as he slowly pulls the blanket off of his boyfriend’s head. “Yeah..I am” Gary said in a kind of defeated tone. “Well that’s nothing to be ashamed of, we all have our fears and I’m gonna help you conquer it, okay?” Andy said softly with a smile Gary smiled back. “Also I didn’t find any candles, but I did find these battery powered lights” the lights were shaped like stars and glowed a warm white colour, Andy put the lights along the top of the sofa it was kind of romantic in a way. Andy pulled out his laptop from the bottom part of the coffee table and turned it on, while it was starting to power on Andy went to the kitchen for 2 minutes and came back with tea and a couple of biscuits and set them on the coffee table. Sitting back down next to a confused Gary he started to wrapped themselves under the blanket.

 

Andy started to play a movie on his laptop and Gary snuggled into Andy, whenever they heard the thunder Andy would pull Gary closer to protect him. Gary rested his head on Andy’s shoulder with his tea in his hands and Andy here to take care of him, Gary thinks he conquered his fear because when the thunder and lightning started up again he wasn’t bothered by it anymore. He gave Andy a kiss on the cheek and enjoyed the rest of the film they were watching.


End file.
